An Emergency Power Off (EPO) is a safety mechanism used to shut off power to devices utilizing power in the event of an emergency and/or when the device cannot be shut down using routine protocols. Unlike a routine shut down procedure, an EPO is designed to abort the operation of the device by physically disconnecting an electrical connection to the device.